Whisper Words Of Wisdom
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt's family gets ripped apart...an unlikely ally steps up. But what if this unlikely ally isn't what they seem? Sequel to 'All That Glitters'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm back. And this time I'm bigger than ever! Just kidding. Thanks everyone, for your patience. Sometimes writer's block is a bitch. I've sort of been promising this fic for a year, but then life happened! But I finally sat down and started writing it, and now is it only getting the light of day. In order to read this, you have to read 'All That Glitters'. So, may I present… 'Whisper Words Of Wisdom'**

Chapter 1

Six months. Six months and it was gone, just like that. Their perfect bliss. Their harmony. Their entire life. Neither one of them could've ever imagined being right here in this situation right now. But yet, here they were. And neither one of them were comforting the other. They were just sitting there in stunned silence. It didn't make sense for either one of them to be in this situation, considering how they closely monitored them, but it did. It did, and one blamed himself more than the other. It was then that the honey eyed man stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"Blaine, sit. Please. You're making me nervous."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the man who spoke. His husband, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. The man who's eyes he couldn't get enough of, well usually. Today was different. Today they were sad, and that's what made him crazy. He loved Kurt, but this was absolutely unreal. Kurt was being way too calm about this.

"Making you nervous? You mean this whole situation isn't making you nervous? Kurt, are you fucking kidding me right now? We can't find her. She is missing, Kurt! Our daughter…is missing. And it's my fault."

Blaine said, looking at Kurt. Kurt gasped and sighed. It was the first time they'd mentioned the kidnapping of their daughter Elizabeth in the past twenty-four hours and that's what made him crazy. They used to talk about everything, and now they didn't. And inside Blaine's mind, that meant that Blaine was losing Kurt.

"Of course I'm nervous, Blaine. Of course I am! But I'm not going to pace around and pretend that nothing is wrong. Because it is. Elizabeth is gone! I turned my back at the grocery store for a minute, and someone snatched her! This is my fault. All my fault."

Blaine chanted before collapsing onto the floor in sobs. Kurt got out of his chair and walked over to Blaine and pulled him to him. Kurt knew that Blaine blamed himself for Elizabeth's disappearance, and Kurt knew it wasn't Blaine's fault. He rocked Blaine until he felt Blaine go limp in his arms. That's when he knew that Blaine was asleep. He stared out the window and sighed. Their daughter had been kidnapped, and the police had told them that the first twenty four hours were crucial. They hadn't heard anything from anyone, and that's what scared them. Kurt looked up as Finn and Rachel entered the room and that's when Kurt cracked. The looks on their faces were enough to make him start crying.

"Lizzie's gone."

Finn knelt down and gathered his brothers up and held them in his arms, while Rachel knelt down too. She saw the pain in Kurt's eyes, and that's when Rachel knew. It was plain as day, written all over Kurt's face.

He blamed Blaine for Lizzie's kidnapping. Rachel knew this wasn't the time to bring it up, but she knew that deep down, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't last if he harbored this resentment. The phone rang just a short time later, and Kurt shoved Blaine roughly out of his lap. He sprinted over to the phone and answered it, waiting for the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh, well if it isn't Kurt Anderson-Hummel. You see, that's the funny thing. I was hoping you would answer the phone. It's a pity. I understand that your little girl is missing."

Kurt shook his head. It was too much for him to handle, he couldn't take the riddles, but what struck him is when he started talking about Elizabeth being gone. He perked up and watched as Finn moved Blaine into the next room.

"I don't know what the fuck you want with my daughter, but whoever you are, I promise you that I will make you pay for taking my daughter."

"Oh! Silly boy!" the voice on the other end of the line said. Kurt couldn't believe that this was happening, but he waited for the person on the other end to continue speaking. "I don't have your daughter. No no, I don't. But I do know the person that does."

"You're working for somebody?"

"Yes. I am, and that somebody doesn't want to be identified, yet. He does however want ten million dollars by tomorrow for the release of your daughter. And if he doesn't get it soon, your daughter will die. And that's his words."

Kurt was baffled. Sure, they had money. Blaine's money from the symphony and his Broadway shows, and money from the restaurant and catering business. But they didn't have that kind of money. Kurt knew he couldn't ask Rachel and Finn, so he needed to think on his feet, and fast.

"Ten million dollars? By tomorrow? That's a bit soon. I could probably get it together in a few days. But not tomorrow."

"The boss said tomorrow. But I'm going to see what I can do. Await further instructions. And don't call the police."

The voice on the other end said, hanging up. Kurt put the phone down and turned to Finn and Rachel. He shook his head and sighed sadly, before sitting down in a chair, away from Blaine. Rachel sat down in the opposite chair of Kurt, and looked out the window.

"Who was that?"

"Somebody who's working with the kidnapper. He wants ten million dollars by tomorrow."

And that's when Kurt realized he knew what he needed to do. He needed to track down someone that he didn't like. That he'd had an awful falling out with years before. He knew what he needed to do. And he needed to call that one person.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing to say here folks, but thanks. Who's the person/persons that steps up? Wait and see….**

Chapter 2

The office was as cold as a December in Lima, and that said something. Santana Lopez hated being in this office because she knew how cold it was. But then again, being in New York was like being in Lima sometimes with how cold it got. She wrapped herself up in the sweatshirt she was in and answered the ringing phone on her desk, not knowing who was on the other end, but being shocked at who was.

"Santana Lopez?"

"Santana, it's Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Well I'll be a bitch. The great Kurt Hummel-Anderson is calling me. He must need something. And it must be something big, too."

Kurt looked out the window of his house, not wanting to do this, but knowing he had no other source. He needed to get the word out about Elizabeth's kidnapping, and he needed to do it now. Because the more people knew that he needed help, the better off they'd be.

"It is. I need your help to spread the word. Blaine and my daughter, Elizabeth was kidnapped from a store while Blaine paid for the groceries. Now the kidnapper is demanding ten million dollars in exchange for Lizzie's life."

Santana hadn't been expecting anything like what she had just been told. She had been expecting someone to be calling asking her to get them a write up in the paper. And that's what was making her mad. But as she wrote down what was happening she had a thought.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have any idea who would've done this to you? Maybe it was done deliberately?"

Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine, who was holding Lizzie's pink stuffed teddy bear and sobbing into it. Kurt wanted to bring himself to walk over to Blaine and pull him into his arms, but he couldn't do it. Not when Blaine was the reason that their daughter was gone.

"I don't know, Santana. Maybe. I mean Blaine and I combined have a lot of people that don't like us. But none that would…"

That's when it hit Kurt. There would be one person, but he was on the run. But Kurt was going to keep that suspicion to himself. Kurt watched as Rachel comforted Blaine and turned his back to them and continued looking out the window.

"Would what, Kurt?"

"Nothing, nothing Santana. Never mind. Forget I said it. Listen, can you just run the story for me? Please? Because we need this city to know just what is going on with us."

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely Kurt. I'm going to run it right now. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get started on that right now, okay?"

Kurt smiled and said his goodbyes to Santana before hanging up the phone. He sighed and looked over at Blaine. He loved his husband, he did. More than anything else in this world. But how could he love someone who deliberately put their daughter in danger.

"Blaine…I-"

Kurt tried. But he just couldn't find the words. He leaned down to kiss Blaine softly on the head before making his way outside where Finn was watching Jamie play. Jamie didn't quite understand that Lizzie was gone, and that hurt Kurt. Finn looked at Kurt and saw the pain in his eyes. Finn thought that Kurt was being a bit ridiculous.

"Why aren't you inside with Blaine?"

Kurt knew that Finn knew him much better than most, and that's what scared him. Because he knew that Finn would call him out on his irrational fear of blaming Blaine, but he couldn't let it go. He told Blaine to put the baby leash on her.

"Because it's his fault, Finn. It's Blaine's fault that Lizzie's gone."

But before Finn could answer, he heard a cry behind him. Kurt turned with him and saw Blaine standing there. Which means that he'd heard everything Kurt had just said. Blaine's eyes had gone cold as he looked at Kurt. Kurt saw the coldness in his eyes and he felt his heart broke. He'd never seen the honey eyes he'd come to love so cold.

"My fault? My fault? You think Elizabeth being gone is my fault? Are you fucking kidding me? She was in the stroller when I turned to pay for the groceries. She didn't just walk off, Kurt! I didn't have her kidnapped. That's a stupid thing to say. I'm hurting just as much, if not worse than you are. So excuse me if I'm a little pissed off at this situation. I want to be comforted by my husband. Not Rachel. But you're too fucking busy out here laying the fucking blame on me, when you should be more concerned about me. And about us! Fuck this. I'm out."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked into the house. He heard a door close, and then another door close and then finally the front door closed. Kurt gasped and ran down the deck stairs and around to the front of the house to see Blaine throwing a duffel bag into his car and getting in it. He didn't even acknowledge Kurt as he backed out of the driveway and sped away. Kurt dropped to his knees and looked at Finn, who had just come around front.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know, Finn. And if I'm being honest, I don't know if I can find it in me to care right now."

"You are being so ridiculous, Kurt. Seriously, this is stupid. Blaine turned away for a moment, okay? Its not his fault. You need to call him, and get him to come back here so you guys can talk. Okay?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed before composing himself and standing back up. He looked at Finn and shrugged before speaking. He knew his marriage was going to be over, but he knew Finn needed to know that.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I still think it. Blaine is to blame for Lizzie's kidnapping, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

And Kurt walked inside, knowing what he had to do. He needed to do what he needed to do at all costs, to get Lizzie back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine arrived at a house on the outskirts of the city and pulled into the driveway. He couldn't believe that he was here, seeing this person again. He got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking on it gently. He waited until the door opened and sighed when he saw who was on the other end of the door.

"Blaine Anderson. What brings you here?"

"Cut the shit, Sebastian. I may have forgiven you for all of the shit you pulled on my family, but it's time to wipe the slate clean. I need your help, and you're the only one who can."


End file.
